


Misplaced

by EstelleDusk



Series: Stobotnik but they don't say it [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, threat of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: He had never thought he would end up another casualty. Another tick on his list ofmisplacedagents.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone (if you squint)
Series: Stobotnik but they don't say it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692025
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Misplaced

“Doctor…I really don’t think--”

“Precisely! Don’t think! Leave  _ all _ the wonderful thinking to ME! You just sit there and smile for the laboratory cameras.” Robotnik waved at one such camera, grinning, before turning back to his lovely wonderful perfect agent. Chained to a wall.

Stone was sweating under the bright lights, jiggling the manacles around his wrists.

When his boss said he needed help with an experiment, this was NOT what he imagined would happen. He thought he would be looking over some test results. Maybe hold a beaker full of corrosive liquid. Hand the Doctor a wrench when asked.

He thought of literally anything but being a target.

He had heard tale of what happened to previous agents in Robotnik’s labs, he had never thought he would end up another casualty. Another tick on his list of  _ misplaced _ agents. Because that’s what Robotnik had always said in those meetings.

_ ‘Oh, Agent Gerald? I misplaced him. Agent Janet? I misplaced her.’ _

Every single time without fail.

But Stone had thought he had been doing great. Robotnik hadn’t yelled  _ at  _ him in days. He even got a thank you at one point when he delivered the now daily latte. Stone had lasted months longer than any of his predecessors.

The Doctor will go into his meeting tomorrow, Stone not at his heels like he had been for every previous meeting since this assignment. And they’ll ask him,  _ ‘where’s Agent Stone?’ _

_ ‘Oh, I misplaced him. Shame really, he made  _ **_great_ ** _ lattes,’ _

Stone watched the Doctor happily pressing all sorts of buttons, coat swaying to the music blasting throughout the lab. And he sighed, letting a sad smile show on his face as his head dropped.

The hum of the badniks grew as their lasers heated up.

Stone closed his eyes. While he would love his last sight to be Robotnik’s gleeful face, he knew that wouldn’t happen. The last thing he’ll see is one of the Doctor’s babies, glowing, before shooting him. That’s not what he wanted.

Instead he imagined the Doctor just yesterday. When Stone had surprised him with a latte and sandwich. And he had received what he thought was an honest thank you. A soft smile. His heart had clenched at the sight, and he had vowed in that moment to protect that smile.

Now, his fists clenched and Stone put on the brightest smile he could. His head lifted, his eyes remained closed. The thought of Robotnik’s smile, the only thing in the forethought of his mind.

“Doctor Robotnik, it’s been an honor to serve you, sir.”

He heard the chuckle his words had earned.

He heard the lasers fire.

He heard the metal cracking and giving way under the intense heat.

Minutes later, the lasers turned off and Stone cracked a single eye open. Robotnik stood before him, a single raised eyebrow that Stone matched when he realized he was still alive and in one piece.

“You’re an idiot if you think the upgraded targeting system would have actually hit you.”

Upgraded…

But,  _ everyone _ knew that the badniks were only trained to not shoot the Doctor. For them to be upgraded and  _ not _ shoot Stone would have to mean…

Stone’s mouth dropped open and he stared down at the Doctor.

He pressed a few buttons on his control gloves, and Stone was released from the wall.

“Doctor, I…”

“You’ll be living in the lab, with me, from now on."

"I thought… that I was… "

"Going to die? Don't be stupid, where else could I get an amazing latte if I let you die? Not to mention all the ridiculous paperwork if I had to get  _ another _ agent."

"Doctor, than--" Stone's words were cut off as the Doctor grabbed him by the jaw.

"Stone, what makes you think we have the time for your needling desire to stammer over your words, hm? We don't! Now hold your tongue and let's get back to work! I have a world to make kneel!"

Robotnik released him and he held back a smile. By now he's realized the Doctor doesn't know how to compliment, giving or receiving them. 

So he wasn't exactly bothered by the veiled attempts.

"Of course, Doctor, after you." Stone straightened his suit, wiped his mouth, and followed after the eccentric man.

**Author's Note:**

> just in case it's not clear
> 
> because a certain doctor is dramatic, he decided to reveal stone's usefulness by giving him a heart attack


End file.
